Ardiendo en tus llamas negras
by mermaid-amazon
Summary: Las circunstancias de la vida no son algo que podamos controlar ya la vez no toleramos la rutina...¿Qué pasaría si te encontraras con un espectro aburrido de la suya y queriendo divertirse contigo? Kagaho/OC - Dark, Lemons
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: SAINT SEIYA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

Hace tiempo que quiero escribir una ficción acerca de Kagaho de Bennu, ya que lo encuentro muy interesante. Personalmente, me hubiera gustado que le den más protagonismo en THE LOST CANVAS, su trágica biografía, su personalidad violenta, retorcida y apasaionada; demostrada con su lealtad hacia Hades me hizo preguntarme como sería capaz de amar éste hombre, en el caso de que alguien rompiese la barrera de su corazón. Dado que Ikki amó tanto a Esmeralda y la seguía amando en su recuerdo, Kagaho siendo el Fénix negro no podría ser la excepción, así que aquí me tienen…

Aclaro que ésta fic es la version en español de mi otra fic, BURNING MYSELF IN YOUR BLACK FLAMES y la acción no transcurre en el siglo XVIII como en THE LOST CANVAS sino en nuestra época, así que los otros personajes de esa saga, también van a estar. Seguramente alteraré algún otro dato, según sea necesario para la trama.

La historia será de rating M, va a contener lemons, sera explícita…ya que no me imagino a Kagaho como el muchacho dulce y romántico, es un personaje oscuro y su sexualidad lo reflejará…así que están advertido/as.

Si la historia es seguida y veo una buena recepción (reviews, follows, etc) la continuaré…

Espero que la disfruten…

**Ardiendo en tus llamas negras**

**Capítulo 1**

Kagaho de Bennu se aburría a muerte en el inframundo; no sabía cómo pasar sus días en el Templo de la Tierra. Desde que el dios Hades y la diosa Athena habían pactado una tregua, su ser hiperactivo y agresivo se sentía cada vez más frustrado al no tener oportunidad de luchar contra un caballero dorado y el entrenamiento en la lucha no era suficiente para calmarlo . Siendo solitario como era, no le interesaba interactuar con los otros espectros , nunca se había sentido parte de ellos. Se consideraba a sí mismo como otro tipo de guerrero. Él decidía a quien proteger o a quien matar . Por lo tanto , él era más que un siervo de su señor, era un aliado de Hades.  
Sin embargo, respetaba a los tres jueces: Minos, Rhadamanthys y Aiacos debido a su alto rango. Fue uno de los pocos espectros que tenían permiso para salir del inframundo y visitar el mundo humano. Realmente necesitaba un poco de diversión , pensó, tal vez podría descargar su energía mediante alguna pelea con un psicópata , y además tener la excusa perfecta para matarlo o para tener un encuentro sexy con una belleza seductora. Kagaho podría ser un guerrero del ejército de Hades , de sangre fría y violenta , pero él todavía era un hombre. Las mujeres eran escasas en el mundo terrenal , por no decir casi inexistentes, y realmente necesitaba perderse en el cálido abrazo de una. Intenso como era, realmente disfrutaba no sólo una buena pelea, sino también de una relación sexual cruda y apasionada . Las mujeres se sentían atraídas por él. Era un hombre alto, musculoso , de pelo oscuro con los ojos de color violeta profundo y poseía un aura de peligrosa oscuridad que prometía un viaje hacia el abismo más profundo del pecado. Sin embargo , una vez que llegaban a intimar con él ... las mujeres se sorprendían al darse cuenta de lo frío, áspero y falta de sentimientos que era ... él simplemente tomaba lo que quería, no se perdía en extensos preliminares de caricias o besos, solo lo suficiente para que se preparen a su arremtida decidida y voraz, hasta conseguir su liberación. Él lo prefería así.  
Cuando su hermano menor murió , Kagaho convenció a sí mismo que tener sentimientos podían meter a nadie en problemas, la pérdida de un ser querido podría romper a una persona desde adentro y afectar el resto de su vida. Sin contar que como soldado de Hades, tener una mujer estable y familia era algo totalmente inconcebible.  
Voló hasta el Templo de Plutón, donde vivían su señor Hades y su hermana y su segundo al mando de Pandora y le pidió permiso para descender a la Tierra durante un tiempo de recreación Hades, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en paz con el Santuario , le dio permiso , pero advirtió a Kagaho que no causara ningún tipo de problemas con los caballeros de Athena y ser discreto en el mundo humano . Nadie tenía que saber acerca de los otros mundos que existían tan cerca ...  
Con esas órdenes en mente, Kagaho se preguntó a dónde podría ir ...ya que podía arribar a cualquier parte del mundo . Por último , se decidió a viajar a ese pequeño pueblo en Italia , donde habían encontrado la encarnación de su señor . Al estar situado cerca de una ciudad, le permitiría accionar y pasar desapercibido y si se quería aislar, podría esconderse en la antigua catedral, que fue el primer lugar de su señor utilizado como un taller para producir el lienzo perdido.

Habiendo empacado un poco de ropa como la que usaban los humanos en éta época y dinero más que suficiente, que le proveyó su señor, partió hacia Italia,con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar una hermosa compañía esa misma noche ...


	2. Chapter 2

**ARDIENDO EN TUS LLAMAS NEGRAS**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Aprovechando la oscura noche, Kagaho aterrizó sigilosamente en el bosque cercano a la antigua Iglesia abandonada. No era un edificio muy grande porque había pertenecido al pueblo, pero al construirse el pueblo en las cercanías fue abandonada y la señora Pandora la había adquirido a las autoridades. Para no despertar sospechas, les dijo que su hermano era un pintor excéntrico que necesitaba soledad y paz y el lugar era muy adecuado para ello. Antes de aproximarse a la puerta, rodeó el edificio para asegurarse de no tener visitas inesperadas pero solo lo recibió un silencio vagamente interrumpido por los sonidos de los insectos, la brisa en los árboles y otros sonidos que eran parte de la noche. Al llegar a la puerta, sacó una par de enormes llaves que le había proporcionado su dios y que eran la única forma de acceder al interior del recinto y las giró en sus respectivas cerraduras. Las puertas chirriaron pesadamente sobre sus goznes al abrirse y el espectro contempló en estado de alerta el interior, encendió su cosmos.**

**Como su señor había refaccionado ese lugar para que le sirviera de taller de arte y refugio pero había dispuesto que sus sirvientes lo mantuvieran en condiciones habitables por si era necesario utilizarlo. También tenía contactos entre los humanos que le proveerían al espectro lo que necesitara, pero de eso se ocuparía al día siguiente. Atravesó lo que era la nave principal hasta donde estaba el altar principal, a pesar de que él mismo ya no estaba, el retablo con sus imágenes religiosas y algunos candelabros altos de plata se erguían majestuosos ante él. Extraño era que su señor hubiera decidido conservarlos, pensó.**

**Recordando las instrucciones que había recibido, caminó rodeando el retablo hasta encontrar una puerta que conducía a una especie de sala de estar con un sofá y una mesa con sillas. Atravesó otra puerta y allí encontró un dormitorio iluminado cuyas ventana principal era de vitraux, la cama era grande, de madera muy ricamente tallada, con dosel y sábanas negras…Kagaho no pudo más que sonreír cruelmente al pensar en la mujer o las mujeres que traería…le encantaría corromper a esas criaturas en éste lugar tan sacro…pero primero a asearse y a descansar. **

**A la mañana siguiente, se vistió con sus ropas humanas, decidido a explorar el pueblo…cuando iba a asomarse al bosque, su cosmos sintió una presencia extraña. No era una criatura con cosmos, sino más bien un humano. Abrió a la puerta y un hombre lo saludó:**

**-Buenos días, signore. Me llamo Giovanni y la señorita Pandora me informó que usted vendría, le traigo algunos víveres, velas y otras cosas que podría necesitar- y le entregó una gran bolsa- Vivo en una cabaña a 100 metros de aquí, cualquier cosa que necesite, yo se la conseguiré en el pueblo.**

**Kagaho, superada la desconfianza inicial, decidió mantener las formas ya que el hombre estaba allí para servirlo por orden de Pandora, así que se presentó:**

**-Buenos días, señor. Mi nombre es Nikolai Orlov (su nombre como espectro era extraño de por sí y no quería alertar de su presencia a ningún caballero de Athena) y le agradezco su gentileza. Sé que en una semana comienza el carnaval de ésta bella ciudad cercana, Venecia, necesitaría conseguir un traje… ¿usted podría decirme dónde puedo obtenerlo?**

**-Por supuesto, señor Nikolai – contestó Giovanni- conozco una modista en el pueblo, muy habilidosa y que siempre tiene telas muy bellas…ya ha confeccionado trajes para la ocasión.**

**-Necesito manejarme con mucha discreción-señaló Kagaho-no quiero generar chismes en el pueblo, vine aquí para relajarme y alejarme de todo. Va a tener que tomarme las medidas para mi traje, dile que quiero ir mañana por la noche y que lo tenga listo cuanto antes, el dinero no es problema.**

**-Así lo haré, señor. Pasaré más tarde a confirmarle la cita. Que tenga un buen día.**

**Kagaho lo observó alejarse mientras se preguntaba como sería interactuar con humanos otra vez…**

**Una semana más tarde…**

**Sofía Speranza Pagliani se contempló satisfecha en el espejo. Se había mandado hacer un vestido estilo Renacimiento en tono marfil, con encajes blanco y bordados dorados, lo que destacaba el rojo de su cabello; recogido en un peinado alto y el tono miel de sus ojos. Había llegado a Venecia la noche anterior desde Roma, para participar del famoso carnaval y no podía esperar a que sus amigas estuvieran listas para salir. Finalmente Lucía y Antonella, sus amigas de la adolescencia, tocaron la puerta de su habitación de hotel y partieron hacia los diversos festejos de la ciudad.**

**Kagaho no podía sentirse más agradecido de tener su surplice, ya que con ésta se podía trasladar a gran velocidad de un lugar a otro. Ocultándose en las sombras de la noche, arribó a Venecia. Luego de sacarse su armadura,se dirigió a un albergo en donde había reservado una habitación. Giovanni también le proporcionó mapas y consejos acerca de como moverse en la ciudad.**

**Una vez que se registró, se duchó y se vistió con el traje que había arrivado especialmente esa mañana. Constaba de un traje negro con ciertos bordados rojos, camisa blanca y corbata a la usanza del siglo XVIII.**

**Una vez que terminó de vestirse tomó su máscara negra, que lo cubría por la mitad de la cara y salió a la calle. Realmente esta festividad lo favorecía, podía esconderse en la multitud y actual sigilosamente. Siguió a un grupo numeroso de personas que se dirigían hacia la orillas de la isla que era la ciudad para contemplar los fuegos artificiales. Era una noche hermosa. El cielo estaba de un azul bien profundo y tachonado de estrellas.**

**Mientras buscaba un lugar para poder ver mejor los fuegos artificiales, una risa femenina llamó su atención. Al mirar en esa dirección ve a una pelirroja, vestida de seda y encajes blanco y marfil riendo con otras dos jóvenes. No puede evitar imaginarla sobre su cama con sábanas de seda negra y dejando la huella de su oscura pasión en esa piel blanca de porcelana…**

**Se para escondido entre la gente en un costado para poder contemplarla. Realmente es una visión. Su máscara en forma de antifaz no oculta una adorable nariz y unos labios rosados.**

**Cuando los fuegos artificiales terminan, se arma un baile de danza antigua en la calle. Por más que hay intructores que enseñan los pasos, la gente se confunde pero se ríe.**

**Kagaho ve su oportunidad. Se acerca a ella y le dice:**

**-¿Me permite ésta danza, bella dama?**

**Sofía lo mira asombrada, no sabe de donde apareció éste hombre. Es joven, tiene voz grave y profunda, su traje oscuro y su postura le dan un aura de oscuridad y poder que le hacen perder un par de latidos. Se encuentra extendiendo la mano y saliendo a la pista de baile. Él la toma de la cintura con firmeza y la lleva con soltura mientras le pregunta:**

**-¿Cómo te llamas, bella dama?**

**-Sofía ¿y tú?-pregunta ella.**

**-Soy Nikolai, vengo de Rusia- continuó él-¿qué hace una joven como tú en Venecia?**

**-Siempre quise venir y participar del carnaval porque lo encuentro mágico, así que vine con mis dos amigas-señaló-¿tú estás solo?**

**-Sí, estoy de vacaciones- respondió Kagaho.**

**Y así siguieron conversando, mientras él la iba cercando en su abrazo cada vez más…**

**En un baile en la calle, conoce a Kagaho quien también está enmascarado y vestido para la ocasión, ella lo siente cálido, oscuro y peligroso pero muy excitante también…él la lleva con confianza y autoridad**


End file.
